Não Desistirei de Você
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Sakura e Sasuke acabam ficando sem se falar por meses por um mal entendido. Será que ela terá oportunidade de se explicar para ele? SasuxSaku


**Não desistirei de você!**

**S**akura, uma jovem de 16 anos, cabelos rosas e olhos esmeraldas, era uma garota alegre, sorridente, mas até o dia que o conheceu, que foi o dia em que sua vida mudou.

**Flash Back ON**

Sakura estava conversando com sua melhor amiga, Hinata. Ela, que estava distraída com a conversa, nem prestou atenção por onde andava, e, acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-Me desculpe. –ela disse, se levantando e estendendo a mão para a pessoa a sua frente se levantar.

-Não tem problema. –ele disse pegando na mão dela e também se levantando e olhando para ela –Qual é o seu nome?

-Haruno Sakura. E o seu? –ela perguntou.

-Uchiha Sasuke. –ele disse indiferente.

"Nossa...ele parece ser meio frio, curto e grosso" –pensava ela.

-Prazer Sasuke-san. –ela falou, dando um lindo sorriso em seguida.

-Por favor, sem formalidades.

-Está bem. Tudo bem pra você se eu te chamar de Sasuke-kun?

-Nenhum.

Já Hinata, estava olhando para o garoto que estava ao lado de Sasuke.

-Olá, eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. E você como se chama?

-Hy...Hyuuga Hinata. –ela disse ficando vermelha.

Os meses então haviam se passado. Naruto e Hinata estavam namorando, e, Sasuke e Sakura também.

**Flash Back OFF**

"Ah Sasuke-kun..como eu queria conversar com você...esclarecer tudo..." –ela andava sem rumo, com uma expressão triste no rosto, mas que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-Me desculpe. –ela se desculpou, de cabeça baixa.

-Não...Sakura.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Conhecia aquela voz. Mas..será que era? Não poderia ser. Havia se passado seis meses depois do ocorrido e depois nunca mais se falaram. Ela, então, olhou para o dono daquela voz, receosa. E estava certa. Era realmente ele.

-Sa...Sasuke...

-Hum...

-Eu..bem..eu queria... –ela ia continuar dizendo, mas foi interrompida por ele.

-Explicar o que aconteceu aquele dia? Não precisa me explicar nada. –ele terminando de dizer isso, passou do lado dela e foi andando, mas pôde sentir seu braço ser segurado.

-Eu preciso te contar o que aconteceu...eu... –ela hesitou um pouco, mas resolveu continuar. –eu não agüento mais...

Ele ficou parado, de costas para ela. No fundo, queria saber o que realmente aconteceu aquele dia, mas seu orgulho falava mais alto, por isso fingia não se importar com nada e nem com ela.

-Bom... –ela começou –aconteceu que...

**Flash Back ON**

Fazia 5 meses que Sasuke e Sakura estavam namorando. O namoro deles não era muito aquelas coisas, já que eles brigavam as vezes, por coisas bobas ou por mesmo ciúmes, por parte do Uchiha.

Sakura estava sozinha, na frente da escola, esperando Sasuke, já que já era hora de irem embora. Sai, que era da mesma sala que eles, gostava de Sakura e detestava Sasuke. Melhor dizendo, ele era seu rival.

Vendo que Sasuke estava se aproximando e Sakura, que estava sozinha, se aproveitando da situação, se aproximou da garota e lhe deu um beijo sem mais nem menos, bem na hora que o Uchiha tinha aparecido.

Sakura imediatamente empurrou Sai, mas já era tarde demais. Sasuke havia visto tudo.

-Sasuke-kun, eu posso explicar... –ela começou mas foi interrompida pelo Uchiha.

-Me esquece, Sakura. –e ele saiu de lá, deixando Sakura lá, parada, sem reação alguma.

"Não...não pode ser..eu não posso perder o Sasuke-kun assim..."

E desde então, Sasuke nunca mais se dirigiu uma palavra à Sakura.

**Flash Back OFF**

Sasuke ouviu tudo com muita atenção, mas permaneceu em silêncio. No fundo, ele queria poder abraçar e beijar ela novamente, mas seu orgulho não deixava. Tinha perdido a confiança nela naquele dia por causa do que tinha visto, sem ela ter tido culpa de nada, mas nunca a deixara se explicar. Era um verdadeiro idiota.

Ela ficava o olhando, de costas para si. Em um ato repentino, ela o abraçou pelas costas. O Uchiha ficou sem reação alguma, mas ficou surpreso, quando ouviu a garota dizer:

-Eu não vou desistir de você, Sasuke-kun. Não importa quanto tempo demore, eu vou ter você de volta. –ela disse, decidida e se separou do abraço quando sentiu ele se virando para si.

-Obrigado, Sakura. –ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e em seguida a abraçou fortemente.

-Pelo que?

-Por você me amar, mesmo eu sendo um verdadeiro idiota. Me desculpe por tudo.

-Não..tudo bem... –ela sussurrou também, ficando com os olhos marejados. Nunca pensaria ouvir Uchiha Sasuke lhe pedindo desculpas e sentiu ele a abraçando mais para perto de si de um modo carinhoso.

-Mas que fique bem claro, Sasuke-kun. Eu nunca irei desistir de você não importa o que aconteça, porque é você quem eu amo e que sempre vou amar pro resto da minha vida. Vou lutar por você, não vou deixar ninguém separar a gente de novo e vou reconquistar sua confiança novamente.

Ela ia falar mais coisas, mas não teve como. Sasuke a havia lhe beijado apaixonadamente.

_**Fim**_

_**Oi pessoal, estou trazendo mais um fic pra vocês...**_

_**Bom..essa fic eu fiz baseada em mim e na pessoa que eu gosto e como eu ando meio triste, eu resolvi escrever ela.**_

_**Espero que gostem e desculpem pela fic ter ficado pequena...**_


End file.
